Snapshots of ME&YOU
by Nayuki-Bunny
Summary: Because sometimes Ramona needed to remember that Howie could be right / twenty 300-word drabbles
1. Comfort Food

**I just recently watched the "Ramona and Beezus" film and was reminded of my love for the book series. I got my parents to buy me the whole series as a birthday present and, upon rereading the books, I realized that I love Ramona even more! and so this collection of one-shots was born! I'm writing a series of pieces for the friendship (and maybe a little love?) between Howie and Ramona. those two had quite a relationship in the books that wasn't touched upon as much in the film, so I'm writing for these two. **

**(my sister, dandelion-heart, is writing about Beezus and Henry in her story "HAND in HAND." make sure you go read it!)**

* * *

**THEME: **#9 ~ Comfort Food

* * *

Ramona was quite sure that the way a person ate ice cream was the best way to understand them.

Beezus took small, even licks when eating ice cream, always careful to keep her hands un-sticky and mouth clean. Her father ate quickly, sometimes taking an odd bite between licks. Her mother would eat with a sort of grace in her even pace. As for Ramona herself-

"You look like a yeti," Howie said in that dry way of his.

Distracted, Ramona lowered her cone. "I do not!" she scowled.

This failed to intimidate him. "Yes, you do," he insisted mildly. "Your whole face is covered in ice cream."

Blinking, Ramona ran her tongue over her lips. Sure enough, she could taste vanilla as far as she could reach. Howie looked smug. Ramona scowled harder. (what did that say about her if she ate ice cream messily?)

"You shut up, Pieface!" she snarled, for lack of something better to say.

"Ice cream face," Howie replied, unfazed.

"Pieface!"

"Ice cream face."

Seething, Ramona searched for a better insult. Howie, deeming the battle won, went back to licking his cone neatly and unhurriedly. This irritated Ramona further; why was it that Howie was always so calm? Just once, she wanted him to get really mad…

Slowly, Ramona's eyes traveled to Howie's strawberry ice cream. She reached forward and, before she could think, pushed the cone into his nose with a soft _splat_. There was a silence. Ramona didn't dare breathe, both horrified and pleased with herself. Howie seemed frozen.

Mr. Quimby started from trimming the hedges, looking up to catch sight of Howie brandishing a melting cone and chasing a shrieking Ramona across the street. Both had ice cream smeared over their faces. Mr. Quimby opened his mouth, paused, then turned back, grinning.

* * *

**oh, Ramona. always trying to rile up others :D**

**review?  
**


	2. Slapstick Action

**another chapter! in this one, I envisioned Howie and Ramona about 12 years old, so older than in the canon-verse. this prompt was actually pretty hard...  
**

**

* * *

THEME: **#15 ~ Slapstick Action

* * *

He cleared his throat and she pointedly ignored him, glaring darkly at the fence so that he marveled it didn't combust.

"Ramona," he started, watching for a reaction. Nothing. "Ramona," he repeated firmly. Still nothing.

Her silence was starting to unnerve him— this was Ramona, after all. Everything she did somehow managed to explode in bright words and colorful expressions. The last thing he'd expected was for her to… mature. Didn't he deserve some sort of warning? Well, if she wasn't going to talk to him, he certainly wasn't going to grovel. Casting one last look at Ramona hunched over on her front steps, he turned to leave.

He should've known that escape wouldn't be that easy.

"So. You thought it was funny, huh?"

He couldn't help but wilt slightly. "Look, I said I was sorry, Ramona-"

"And that makes it better?" she retorted.

Rearranging his face into a neutral expression, he turned around. Ramona's face was flushed and eyes narrowed. Her hair that had once brushed at her chin now swept her shoulders as she straightened. Older or younger, she always knew how to make a fuss.

"It was your idea."

"When I said 'let's set up booby traps,' I didn't ask you to do one against me!"

Ramona was right, but he didn't dare concede. "Well, it worked."

"I noticed!" she shrieked. "Your stupid rake smacked me right in the face!"

"You walked right into it." _Literally_, he wanted to add. It'd actually been hilarious to watch Ramona's surprise as she stepped right on the prongs, flipping the handle upward and into her nose. "Are you going to get over this or not?"

"Not!" she snapped, flouncing into the house.

Something told him that his apology was going to have to involve a smarting nose of his own.

**

* * *

I mean, I can only imagine that Howie's stoicism borders on insensitivity every now and then. review? **


	3. Bow Down

**next installment up! I rather liked this one, actually... this shot takes place when the duo is about 3-4 years old.  
**

**

* * *

THEME: **#19 ~ Bow Down

* * *

The first time he sees her, she's digging in her front yard. She is so absorbed that she doesn't notice him.

"Hey," he calls, wheeling his tricycle closer. "Whatcha doing?"

She stops work, her round eyes giving him a quick once-over, and bellows a response. "'M digging to China and you can't help!"

He takes in her dirty hands and overalls and her disheveled hair. He decides that he doesn't like her and she's just a silly girl. "I don't care about your old hole," he scowls. "And that's impossible, anyway."

He pedals away, ignoring her defiant response.

* * *

The first time they're officially introduced, he remembers her. His mother nudges him forward and her eyes narrow in recognition.

"This is Ramona," Mrs. Kemp says. "Say hello, Howie."

He doesn't particularly want to, but his mother's nails dig into his shoulder warningly. "Hello, Ramona."

She lifts her chin and frowns. "I don't like him, Mama," she pronounces with a huff.

He's not as surprised as their gasping parents.

* * *

The first time they have a playdate, it doesn't go well.

"Bow down!" she shrieks, waving a twig about.

"No." He's realized that his calm unnerves her more than anything and that amuses him.

"I'm the queen and you're my servant! Now bow down!"

He glares. "I'm going home. This is dumb."

The twig goes sailing past his ear as he walks away as quickly as possible.

* * *

The first time he apologizes…

"What?" she sniffs, scrubbing at her tears.

He shuffles awkwardly. "I'm sorry I called your old queen game dumb." He sighs. "We can play. But I get to be a knight."

She snuffles and gives him that familiar once-over. "Fine," she agrees. "But you still have to do what I say!"

…is by no means the last time.

**

* * *

please review! I'm sure a lot of you out there also appreciate the Howie and Ramona friendship!**


	4. Time After Time

**look who it is! I've brought another installment of Howie and Ramona, after a long period of no-writing! (and what a sad period it was...) I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, I'll be sure to add more soon!**

* * *

**THEME:** #7 ~ Time After Time

* * *

"Is it a fight?"

"Wait a moment, isn't that-"

"You would think that after all this time-"

"8th grade and she still acts like a child."

Howie hears this and quietly turns a page of his book. It's break, students milling around hallways or loitering in classrooms. Normally he'd welcome the chance to stretch his legs, but he'd wanted to read.

It seemed that staying behind in the classroom wasn't the quietest option after all.

He hears her, loud and defiant, from the open window. The girls clustered around it effectively block his view, but he can still make out her words.

"Take it back!"

"Make me, Quimby."

"You'll really be sorry if you don't!"

"I'm shaking."

Howie knows better than anyone that sarcasm is the tinder to her anger. Still, there is a chance that the nameless offender deserves her fury.

The girls whisper furiously. "I think she does this for attention."

"Or maybe because she really doesn't know how to deal with people-"

He tries to bury his nose deeper into his book. He'd told her so many times to stop being so petulant, to stop speaking her mind, to stop expecting others to see her way.

There's a gasp. "She hit him!"

"What if he hits her back?"

The sudden scraping of a chair upon floor makes the girls whip around to see Howie step out the door. "Look!" one of them pipes up, and the others crane their necks to see outside.

He scolds himself for letting a brief twitch of a smile slip out. Her spindly arms are poised to punch again, the boy already doubled over. He clears his throat.

She stiffens.

"Ramona."

"H-Howie! I was-"

"Come inside."

"But he was-"

"Don't make a bigger scene."

She shoots him that familiar scowl and, after a pause, grudgingly moves. They both ignore the stares following them inside.

"Saving you time after time is getting old," Howie says.

"Shut up!"

**

* * *

I was over a hundred words over originally, but I think I managed to keep the meat of this piece intact. please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Permanent Marker

**another piece, as promised! I need a Ramona perspective drabble to come up soon, though...**

* * *

**THEME:** #17 ~ Permanent Marker

* * *

Six times four was twenty-four, divided by two was twelve, plus three was-

"Howie."

He frowned, train of thought interrupted. "What?"

"Monday is Valentine's Day."

"...so?"

"What do boys- if I... are you doing something for that day?"

He looked up. Ramona's gaze was intently directed at the space on the coffee table that wasn't covered in homework.

"Why?"

"Just answer my question!"

He leaned back. "Valentines are serious stuff in middle school."

"I know that!"

Howie half-grinned. "Really? Do you even know what love is?"

"I-"

"Do you remember Davy? Chasing him around the playground is not love. Neither is Henry Huggins pulling you out of the mud. And neither is calling Danny a yard ape."

Ramona's ears turned red. "You don't know the first thing about love!" she snapped furiously.

Howie raised an eyebrow. "Wait a moment. Are you doing something for-"

"I'm going home!"

Ramona snatched at the scattered sheets and, dashing around Willa Jean playing with her dolls, ran out the door. Howie glanced at the trail of papers she'd left behind.

Sometimes she was so obvious, it was though someone wrote her thoughts in permanent marker on her forehead.

"She's in her room," Beezus called to him from the living room as he stepped inside, arms full.

He strode purposefully toward Ramona's bedroom and knocked twice. "Go away, Beezus!" was the instant reply. Bracing himself, Howie pushed the door open.

She was perched on her bed, fingering a pink stub of an eraser. Looking up in surprise, her face hardened. "What?" she asked.

"You left these."

"Put them there," she said icily, indicating toward her desk. He lingered by the door.

"I didn't mean to make you mad before."

"...I don't call him Yard Ape anymore," she murmured, eyes downcast.

He forced himself to say the words.

"I'll read it when you're done. If you want. You know, to make sure it isn't lame or anything."

**

* * *

friend zone. Happy (early) Valentine's Day.**


	6. Competition

**and another chapter! I'm so glad I was able to write a small spree for these two**, **it's so much fun to do! so, as promised, here's a Ramona perspective chapter! to those of you hoping this collection will go beyond a bunch of Howie and Ramona squabbles, never fear! I've got quite the scope of mini-plots for these two to undergo!**

* * *

**THEME:** #3 ~ Competition

* * *

"Ramona!" Beezus called. "Weren't you supposed to be next door?"

Ramona could practically hear her sister's voice slip under the door and tug at her ankles. She drew up her knees, resting her chin on them, and stared at her dressing-table's mirror. She frowned as menacingly as she could, hoping that the reflected girl would break down and admit defeat.

"This is stupid," she said instead. "You're twelve now. You know how to act around boys."

"Boys are idiots," Ramona snarled.

"I didn't think this fight had gotten to the point that you started talking to yourself."

Jumping to her feet, Ramona whipped around to see Beezus standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip and the other holding Roberta's chubby fist.

"You're supposed to knock," Ramona snapped.

Beezus rolled her eyes. "I did."

Glowering, Ramona flounced to the opposite side of her room and onto her bed. She heard Beezus sigh, then ask Roberta to go play. Ramona refused to turn around, even when the bedroom door shut and the mattress dipped slightly with Beezus' weight.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ramona huffed.

Beezus ignored her. "You know, you don't have to turn everything into a competition. There are going to be times when you're better at something, and Howie's better at something-"

"Then why does he always win?" Ramona burst out. "He's better at spelling, better at building, better at staying out of trouble-"

"Deprived of creativity, has the mentality of an old man, and doesn't comprehend social interaction."

Ramona bit back a smile. Whenever Beezus used vocabulary against her in fights, it was annoying, but hearing Howie getting insulted... "He's kind of lame, isn't he?"

"His lameness completes your craziness." Ramona didn't say anything, but Beezus understood her softened expression. "Only you could make eating raisins a serious contest," she sighed.

**

* * *

I mean, they never fought over anything really serious XD**

**review?**


	7. Bedhair

**hey all! another update after a couple months, sorry for the wait! school's starting to wind down, so there should be more frequent updates in the future!**

**this piece is considerably further in the future, when Howie and Ramona are in high school. this is a bit more mature than my other chapters, but nothing way out there. I hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

**THEME: **#6 ~ Bed-hair

* * *

Something was different.

Blinking blearily, Ramona propped herself up on her elbows, squinting. It was early morning and eerily quiet.

What had happened?

_Loud music, red cups, and laughter. Someone's hands on her waist and no thank you, I don't want to dance, where's Daisy? Daisy? I'm done, what time is it, I think I'll go- _

_And someone was trying to get her to drink from the red cups, but she took a sip and didn't like it, it was bitter and she felt strange so she didn't want any more-_

_Where's the bathroom? _

_And she'd bent over the sink until someone's hand was firmly on her wrist and pulled her away and Daisy was kissing that college boy and it was dark outside and as they drove away there were lights and sirens-_

Ramona sat up abruptly. The party. She climbed out of bed and the room tipped so that she grabbed at a wall. She stared at it, then slowly backed away.

_This isn't my room..._

Ramona's heart sank horribly low in her stomach. Whirling around, she spied someone else sprawled on the bed.

Howie woke at Ramona's screech. "Shut up, will you?" he hissed.

"Howie?" she whispered furiously. "What am I doing here?"

He frowned. "Your parents were out of town and there was that dumb party you wanted to go to with Daisy. I told you not to go, and it was late so I went to get you, and you just crashed here-"

"Last night... did I-" Ramona could feel her eyes welling with tears of shame and she suddenly felt ridiculous with her smeared eyeliner and rumpled dress.

"Hey..." Howie walked over. "You didn't do anything. Some idiot... you're alright. That kind of party isn't your thing." Ramona sniffed and he patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"You have horrible bed-hair," she hiccuped.

* * *

**just an interpretation of what could be in the future- let's not deny it, Ramona is the adventurous one who would at least try one of these parties. and that Daisy... tut tut.  
**

**let me know what you think!**


	8. Sprinting

**hey all, here's another installment of this collection! this specific shot takes place during Ramona Forever, for those of you might wonder about the canon context. enjoy!**

* * *

**THEME: **#5 ~ Sprinting

* * *

He's out of breath from sprinting and his hair is wind-rumpled. Her eyes are wide and for once she thinks it's better that he says something first.

She watches him gulp air back into his lungs, hands on his knees, and starts when his head whips up. She drags her heels in the dirt, slowing the swing to a stop.

"Are you really?" he demands.

She's surprised. "Really what?"

"You know what."

She can't help but arch an eyebrow. She learned that from Beezus. It always makes her mad.

Sure enough, he scowls. "Stop that."

She bites back a grin. "What were you talking about?"

He's lingering near the metal bar of the swing-set like he forgot why he came in the first place.

"Are you really moving?" he finally blurts out, as though ashamed to have said it.

Her stomach feels oddly empty. "Oh."

Her sneakers are muddy. Her mother wouldn't be pleased, and she was already cross all the time. Her father said it was how pregnant women were.

"Well?" he prods.

She scowls, for lack of something better to do. "Maybe. I already told you this. Plus, you said you wouldn't miss me."

He rolls his eyes. "I did not. I said that you could catch a wild horse if it was-"

"I don't care about wild horses!" she interrupts loudly.

This is a half-lie (she'd love to have a horse, although she's not sure where she'd keep it) and she wants to cry all of a sudden. Aunt Bea was acting strange, her father was always worried, Beezus was always difficult, and sometimes it felt like there was nothing she could do.

She couldn't even stay. Maybe.

"Don't move," he says, voice tight. "If you can help it."

She looks up, eyes watery.

"I'd miss you."

* * *

**just in case you were wondering, when Ramona and Howie discuss her possible move, Howie mentions that there are wild horses in southeastern Oregon. he suggests that she send him one XD **

**review?**


	9. Catch Me If You Can

**so this prompt was a little weird, since I wasn't sure how to incorporate it with the idea I'd written out a while before. still, I tried to use them both and came up with this. takes place when the characters are in middle school.**

* * *

**THEME: **#13 ~ Catch Me If You Can

* * *

"You can expect to see these changes in your body sometime soon. It's perfectly normal."

"Oh my _god_," Daisy hissed, turning a few heads in the darkened classroom. "That is just _gross_. Can you imagine having to do that every month?"

Ramona reddened. "Daisy, keep it down."

"Seriously," Daisy whispered, turning away from the TV. "Boys don't have to do that. Why should we?"

Ramona had already experienced Beezus' delighted screeching with her mother one evening and the ensuing explanation.

"…That's just how it goes," she murmured.

Class ended shortly afterwards. Daisy followed Ramona to her locker, chattering the whole way. "-and so I had to buy a new bra. You still wearing a training one?"

Ramona's locker shut with a slam. "Daisy! Keep it down!"

Daisy gave her a look. "Sheesh, sorry. If anything, you're lucky. Boys treat me differently now, you know? It'd be so weird if I had a guy best friend, since he'd be all different too."

"…What?"

Daisy's face changed expression. "Hey. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Ramona! Did you just have health?"

She froze. Daisy was long gone and she was now overcome with the urge to melt into the walls.

Howie waved a hand in front of her face. "You spacing out?"

She blinked. "Um, we, uh, go over… new stuff. Guys and girls split up into different rooms."

Howie grunted, pushing hair out of his eyes. He'd taken to growing it out recently. "So, are we still meeting after school?"

"…I might be busy."

"Oh. Tomorrow then?"

She bit her lip. "Catch me if you can."

Spinning quickly on her heel, she waded through the crowd of students. She felt incredibly stupid.

Suddenly, someone seized her arm.

"Oh my _god_!" Daisy fairly squealed. "You didn't tell me you're playing hard to get!"

* * *

**trust Daisy to yell something like that XD**

**regarding Ramona's last line, I envisioned her saying it in more of a "if you can find me" sort of way. not really flirtatious. just to clear that up.**

**review?**


	10. Hark! the Herald Angels Sing

**I bring you a Christmas-y drabble! this one takes place during the nativity play at the end of Ramona and her Father, where Ramona is a sheep who bleats out happily during the play (you can consider this as an epilogue of sorts for the book). enjoy!**

* * *

**THEME: **#14 ~ Hark! the Herald Angels Sing

* * *

The nativity play was over, all the details having blended into one happy blur.

"Ramona!" she heard her father call.

She turned and beamed, twitching her blackened nose. "Baa-a-a!" she bleated joyfully.

Her father grinned. "So you were our lone, loud sheep."

Ramona wilted somewhat (had she really been that loud?), but her mother smiled. "You did wonderfully," she said. "You and Beezus."

"I think she's in the back," Ramona chirped, skipping away. "I'll go get her!"

Backstage was full of the sounds of boys yanked off their tinsel wreaths, girls chattering, and smaller children running around. Across the room, Ramona spotted Henry Huggins' head towering over the others. Beezus would probably be with him. Ramona spun-jumped-pranced her way through the room, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, Ramona!"

She slowed to a stop, pirouetting to see Howie still in his beautiful acrylic sheep suit. "Hi," she said, admiring the fleecy white.

Howie pushed closer, eyes gleaming. "Was it really you who bleated out during the play?"

Ramona felt her face flush. She must've been even louder than she thought— everyone must've heard. She glanced around. All eyes suddenly seemed to be on her.

Ramona's good cheer evaporated; she'd ruined the play.

"So what?" she burst out hotly. Drat that Howie. He'd gone and spoilt her mood.

He gave her a strange look. "Nothing. It was funny."

Ramona looked up. "Funny?" she echoed.

"Yeah. Everyone thought it was cute or something."

He then said something about having to find his family, and disappeared into the crowd. How Ramona ended up finding Beezus and meeting her parents at the car, she didn't know. It was another blur.

But a happy blur. She sang along to her father's whistling of "Hark! the Herald Angels Sing," relishing the warm glow in her stomach.

* * *

**review?**


	11. Short and Tall

**hey hey! so I've decided that it's awful of me not to capitalize on my winter break, so expect updates all around :D I was really missing writing for this series, so I'll be sure to get stuff up!**

**this shot takes place probably while our favorite duo is in middle school. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**THEME: **#2 ~ Short and Tall

* * *

"Howie," Willa Jean starts, pausing in her finger-painting. "Are the Quimbys back yet?"

He doesn't look up from his magazine. "Dunno."

"Summer's almost over!" she whines. "Will Ramona come see me?"

He bites back a snort. It's no secret to anyone (except Willa Jean) what Ramona thinks of spending time with his sister. "I'm sure you're the first person she'll visit," he lies, flipping a page.

His concentration is broken when his mother eventually realizes that her white carpet is on the verge of ruin, and he dashes outside when Willa Jean starts bawling at the same moment the oven timer goes off.

It's sunset when he reaches the last pages of his magazine, the sound of car doors slamming punctuating the quiet. A pair of flip-flops draws near shortly after, and he drops the magazine onto his knees.

"Hey," Ramona says breathlessly, perching on the steps beside him. Her hair is windblown and her smile is sunny. He blinks.

"How was the cabin?" he asks.

She shrugs, pushing back her short hair. "We all got sick of each other pretty quick."

"… You got tanner."

She thrusts out a thin leg, bumping their bare flesh together. His skin prickles. "You're right," she says, then gasps indignantly. "You got taller!"

He grins and lets her pull him up, watching her hop up and down while trying to measure the gap with her hand. "Three and a half inches."

She catches his shoulders suddenly to steady herself and he smells the woods and suntan lotion. Her eyes seem brighter in her face and he can count her freckles. His stomach twists inexplicably.

Was she always like this?

"Short and tall," she's sighing. "I leave for one summer and you go and morph on me."

She misses his murmur.

"…So did you."

* * *

**I had to cut out so much stuff, so I'm sorry if this seemed lacking! drop me a review!**


	12. Riding Bicycles

**long time no see! never fear, I'll be putting some more of these up before the school year starts again for me!**

**this particular piece has heavy book references, all of which relate to the theme, so if you don't remember them all, don't sweat it XD oh, and I've set this chapter to the duo's high school years.**

* * *

**THEME:** #12 ~ Riding Bicycles

* * *

He is doodling in his notebook when his English teacher clears her throat.

"Your first essay of the year is due soon," she says. "Don't forget: a two to three page paper on a childhood memory."

He stifles a groan of protest, letting his pencil drop. The air outside is still summery, brushing at the stuffy classroom from behind the window. His teacher drones on as shafts of sunlight filter through the trees.

He doesn't particularly remember anything memorable from his childhood. It'd been fairly normal with only a dash or two of childish excitement. He absently sketches a circle, adding spokes and then a ribbon threaded through them. A half-smile creeps onto his face.

He is floating in and out of attentiveness when the bell finally rings. He lets time pull him through the rest of his classes, and the schoolday eventually comes to an end.

It's late in the afternoon when he ambles into the neighborhood after Woodworking Club. He is still brooding over his essay topic when the shrill ringing of a bell sounds. He turns.

Ramona is pedaling toward him, her hair billowing in the breeze. She brakes sloppily, eyes gleaming and cheeks flushed.

"I've been waiting for you, let's go already!"

He blinks. "…What are we doing?"

She rolls her eyes. "Riding bicycles, obviously."

"…Why?"

Her nose wrinkles and then they are young again: on his driveway tinkering with tricycles and training wheels, riding side-by-side with a unicycle and bike, arguing over a silly ribbon.

"Did you forget?" Ramona's saying. "We have to pick up the fliers for the church bake sale this weekend."

"…Right."

"Well, hurry up!"

She gives him a little shove and he drifts distractedly into his yard, glancing around for his bike. Maybe he had something to write about, after all.

* * *

**drop me a review, please? I love hearing from you guys!**


	13. Racecar

**THEME: **#11 ~ Racecar

* * *

Howie isn't fond of gatherings. An entire day is wasted watching his mother run around the house with her hair in curlers, seeing salad being baked and chicken being tossed, ignoring Willa Jean muss dress after dress, and accompanying his father in front of the television to not really help with anything.

It seems obvious to him that his parents lead very dull lives.

He says so to Jimmy Wilson, their hair slicked back and bodies shoved into dinner jackets. He has to raise his voice to be heard over the grown-ups' chatter.

Jimmy nods gravely. "That's why we go on lotsa vacations. My dad always complains about a 'mortgage,' though."

Howie pretends to know what that is. "When I grow up," he says, "I won't invite anyone over, ever."

"I'm going to be a movie star," Jimmy says. "So I might have to."

He nods sympathetically. "I'll be a builder. Or a racecar driver. Then I can drive away when I don't want anybody around."

"Anybody?"

He smothers a sigh and exchanges a look with Jimmy.

"Anybody?" Ramona repeats, prodding at Howie.

"Yes," he says, dodging her hand. "That's why I'm going to drive a racecar."

She studies him thoughtfully. "I'm going to be a dancer-singer-actress. People will always want my autograph and love my parties."

Jimmy snorts loudly. "There's no such thing."

"Is too!" she insists. "My daddy even says I'm already melodramatic."

Neither of them knows what it means, but Jimmy looks impressed. "People say I'm precocious," Howie says.

"But I'm obnoxious. It's a longer word," Ramona counters beamingly.

This annoys him greatly. "Is not." But he isn't sure.

"Spell them, then," Ramona taunts, at the exact moment that Willa Jean knocks over a vase and starts howling.

He wishes now, more than ever, for that racecar.

* * *

**this is obviously meant to take place when both Ramona and Howie are quite young, which meant it was a lot of fun for me to write XD**

**let me know what you think?**


	14. Stupid

**THEME: **#18 ~ Stupid

* * *

"It wasn't your fault, Ramona."

The voice is muffled. Another sob worms its way out of her throat, and she pulls the pillow tighter over her head.

Beezus' hand lifts from her back. "I'll keep Roberta out of your way, okay?" she says.

A few moments' pause, and then the door shuts. Slowly, Ramona lets go of the pillow.

Nobody stops her when she shrugs on a sweater and steps outside; she's all too eager to avoid the worried gazes at home. She keeps her head low, hiding her red-rimmed eyes and watching her shaky breath fog the air.

The park is deserted and she sits for a long time, holding back tears. It's working when she hears the sound of leaves crunching nearby. She stiffens instinctively at the familiar shoes.

"I heard," Howie says, hunched into his coat. "About you and…"

Ramona wants to scream. "About me and Danny," she finishes instead, her voice steady. "Everyone probably knows."

She is both grateful and satisfied that he doesn't know how to respond. "I don't know about that," Howie murmurs eventually. "It… wasn't your fault."

Ramona looks up then, furious, and Howie's face twists into an expression she can't read. She is vaguely aware of the tears wetting her face.

"How do you know?" she shrieks. "He p-promised! He s-said he wasn't… c-cheat- and I b-believed him, and… How c-could I be so _stupid, _what's wrong with me-"

"Nothing," Howie snaps, lightning and thunder crackling in his tone. A stray hiccup rustles in Ramona's throat. His face is strained. "Danny's just... the stupidest person in the world. I punched him after school."

She stares at him and he flushes.

"He deserves it for making you cry."

She draws a hand under her nose, suddenly lightheaded. "…And you didn't get beat up?"

* * *

**I figured Beverly Cleary intended for Danny (Yard Ape, for those of you who don't remember) and Ramona to get together at some point in the future, but I don't really approve. so this happened XD;;**

**this collection is starting to wind down, so stay with me and send something encouraging? :D**


	15. Promise

**THEME: **#20 ~ Promise

* * *

"You look so handsome!" Mrs. Kemp is saying.

Howie pivots from the mirror with a sour expression. "No, I look dumb."

Willa Jean giggles from the doorway. "You do."

"Willa Jean!"

"Well, he does."

He slouches, ignoring the ensuing sigh about posture. "It's the hairspray. And everything else."

"…Too much?" his mother wonders, tapping at his hair.

Howie swats her away. "I still don't have to go to this stupid thing."

"You're stupid," Willa Jean says, sashaying out of Howie's room.

"...She's only jealous that you're going to a big boy party."

"I don't care," Howie says, slouching even further. "I just don't want to go. People are going to see me looking ridiculous."

"That's every day!" Willa Jean yells from the hall.

He brushes off his mother again, yanking at his tie. "I'm leaving," he says. "I'll be back early."

"Don't be such a sourpuss!" is the last thing he hears, trudging outside.

The evening air is cool. He combs his hands through his hair, easing the stiffness. His jacket is unbuttoned and his face is pinched when he rings the Quimbys' doorbell.

Beezus answers with a grin. "Excited?" she sing-songs.

"Shut up," he scowls.

"That's no way to speak to your driver, little man." She turns to yell over her shoulder. "Ramona! Howie's here, so come down! You'll be late!"

"Even better," Howie mutters, stepping inside.

There is a shriek from upstairs, and footsteps thunder closer soon after. Ramona slides into sight with a sweet-smelling gust. "Howie!" she cries. "Is this okay?"

She's wearing a rose-pink dress that floats above her knees. Her dark hair is pulled elegantly to the side and her eyes sparkle. She's watching him expectantly.

"Y-yeah," Howie mumbles.

She twirls, shimmering. "Promise?"

He looks away, wishing he hadn't mussed his hair and tie. "Sure."

* * *

**I wanted to write a little something about Ramona and Howie going to their first co-ed party. since the book series was written quite a while ago, I figured that was more of a thing back then. of course, since they're neighbors, they would carpool, right? XD **


	16. Shall We Dance?

**canon to events in ****Ramona Forever**** :)**

* * *

**THEME: **#10 ~ Shall We Dance?

* * *

Howie Kemp had made a decision: he was not getting married. Weddings simply weren't worth it.

Well, Uncle Hobart's wasn't that bad. It'd eventually gotten better. But still.

He'd felt stupid in his shorts and high socks, hated being cooed at/coddled by guests, and was unnerved by Aunt Bea's staring students (the girls, anyway). Bored to death, he'd started singing softly, only to have Ramona snap at him.

(But his version of "Here Comes the Bride" was more entertaining. Aunt Bea had laughed.)

Things started getting interesting when the ring went missing (not his fault—he'd never wanted to be ring-bearer), but Ramona found it soon enough. That put everyone in a good mood, and then there had been the reception. Drinks and sandwiches. Definitely the best part.

Even that was interrupted by silly girls coming up to him and then dashing away for no reason. He attributed this to his ridiculous clothes and sulked by the refreshments. Eventually, he'd spotted Beezus and Ramona, both glowing in their white, airy dresses. Ramona caught his gaze and skipped over.

"Isn't this the most wonderful thing ever?" she'd sighed.

Her eyes shone and she even looked pretty. Just a little.

"No," he muttered, reaching for another sandwich. "'S boring."

Ramona seemed not to hear. "Listen!" she chirped, reaching for his wrist. An upbeat tune was starting to play. She turned to him eagerly. "Shall we dance?"

He stared at her in an obviously distasteful expression.

"Great!" Ramona beamed, tugging him onto the dancefloor.

He'd noticed belatedly that her feet were bare, but then the music wasn't so bad, her laughter sounded kinda nice, and he now had something to do-

"Hey, we're cousins now," Ramona said.

"Yuck. Too weird," he'd replied.

"I like friends better," she smiled, and he grinned in agreement.

* * *

**pssst. your secret shipper agenda is showing.**


	17. Call Me

**all the Howie-perspective drabbles are starting to show up—I hope nobody minds the influx XD;;**

* * *

**THEME: **#1 ~ Call Me

* * *

"So?" she's asking.

She wets her lips and tucks a fair corkscrew curl behind her ear. He is very much aware of the gazes pinned to his back, but keeps his eyes trained on her face. She's watching him through her lashes. All of this seem overly contrived to him, and he is unimpressed. A few moments pass, and she seems to take his silence as some sort of approval.

She stands on her tiptoes and leans in. "Call me, okay?" she whispers, pressing a piece of paper into his hand.

He watches her rejoin her giggling group of friends, but turns back to his locker before she can glance back.

The note is shoved deep into the pocket of his jeans.

"Hey," Daisy calls, jogging up to him during gym class. "Is it true?"

He pretends to tie his shoe. "What?"

There is an impatient huff. "Are you and Susan Kushner seriously going out?"

His fingers are steady. "Says who?"

"Like, everybody. She asked you out, right?"

"She gave me her number."

Daisy gasps. "Oh my god, you _are_ going out! No way!"

He straightens, scowling. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"She's only 'Sexy Susan.' Pretty, petty, and popular."

Daisy is looking pointedly over his shoulder, but it takes him a few seconds to turn around. As he does, he hears her walk away, and is silently grateful.

"I guess it's true that all guys like her," Ramona continues. He can't read her expression, but is oddly satisfied. "Even you, Mr. Robot."

He isn't sure what she really means, but drops his gaze anyway. "…I didn't say yes," he says quietly, scuffing his shoe. "She's not my type."

"Oh, so now you have a type," she laughs, punching him lightly.

He looks up, then. "Yeah. I always have."

* * *

**Susan Kushner, for those of you who don't remember, has been in the Ramona universe since the first book. she was a rival of sorts, with pretty corkscrew curls that Ramona liked to pull XD we found out eventually that she was jealous of Ramona because people liked her despite the fact that she wasn't perfect- something Susan constantly strove to be. Ramona, Daisy, and Susan attempt to make up in ****Ramona's World****, but I figured that's easier said than done.**

**this was just supposed to show an older (and more desirable~) Howie, who is now more aware of his feelings for Ramona. she, on the other hand, still seems a bit oblivious... **

**review?**


	18. Jumprope

**THEME: **#16 ~ Jump-rope

* * *

"Hurry uppp!" Daisy yelled, loudly ringing her bicycle bell.

"Cominggggg!"

Ramona dashed around Mr. Quimby's armchair, peering behind it. His newspaper rustled as he folded it.

"Ramona," he warned. "What have I said about yelling indoors? We get enough of that with Roberta-"

"Ramonaaaaaaaaaa!" Daisy trilled from outside. "I'll leave without youuuuuuuu!"

"Have you seen my jump-ropes, Daddy?" Ramona asked, deliberately avoiding her father's gaze.

Mr. Quimby sighed tiredly. "…Check the front yard."

She kissed him quickly and burst outside, barely stopping the door from banging shut. "Daisy!" she hissed. "If Roberta was napping, I'd be in so much trouble-"

"Sorry," Daisy hissed back. "Do you have it?"

Ramona glanced down to see the jump-ropes draped unceremoniously over the shrubbery. "Here!"

A few minutes later, they were speeding toward the park. Dorothy and Lucy were already there, waiting. "Where have you been?" Dorothy asked.

"Couldn't find my jump-ropes," Ramona said apologetically.

"We're here now!" Daisy grinned, throwing an arm around Ramona. "Ready to Double Dutch?"

Dorothy was easily the best, breezing through all the chants and throwing in a few tricks as well. Lucy and Daisy were evenly matched, stumbling halfway through to good-natured laughter.

"You're next, Ramona!" Lucy called.

She groaned, shrinking back. "You guys know I'm the worst-"

"Go, go, go!" the girls chorused, and Ramona grudgingly consented.

It took her a couple tries, but she managed to get into the rhythm of the game. Quickly, with a sly smile, Daisy started a chant. The other girls quickly joined in.

"Ice cream, soda pop, cherry on top, how many boyfriends has she got? One, two-"

Ramona stumbled in surprise. "Two!" Daisy crowed. "Oh, I _wonder_ who they are…"

"Danny!" Lucy piped up. Ramona flushed. "Who else?"

"Howie!" Daisy yelled, sprinting away with a shriek from a cherry-faced Ramona.

* * *

_**the end is nearrrrrr.**_


	19. Gold Star

**THEME: **#4 ~ Gold Star

* * *

"It's none of your business!" Willa Jean shrieks, attempting to slam her bedroom door shut.

"Yes! It! Is!" Howie yells back, punctuating each word with a shove.

He can hear her bouncing backward with each of his pushes, and throws his weight particularly hard against the wood. She falls back with a squeal at the same time he topples into her room.

"MOTHERRRRRR!" she screams, scrambling to her feet. "GET HOWIE OU-!"

He scrabbles upward and clamps a hand over her mouth. "Willa Jean Kemp," he hisses. "Shut up, or I'll tell Mom you've been snitching her makeup."

She freezes obediently and the two strain to hear any footsteps. The quiet is quickly shattered when Willa Jean licks Howie's hand so that he releases her with a yelp.

"What do you want?" she snaps. Her long curls bounce as she perches on her bed, fixing him with a withering stare. He rubs his hand vigorously against his jeans, but stays silent. "Spit it out!"

He shoves his hands into his pockets. "…Davy said that you two…"

She stiffens, then. "What? Nothing. It's not me."

He snorts. "You're the only Willa Jean around." She scowls at that, and Howie wonders if the expression is something all girls attain with age. "You're twelve!" he sighs. "Why do you know boys exist? Stay away from them!"

Willa Jean laughs derisively. "_You_ wouldn't understand," she sniffs. "You've never had a girlfriend! You can't even get with Ramona!"

Howie sputters at that. "W-what? I don't- Hey!"

Impatiently, Willa Jeans leaps off her bed, shoving him into the hallway with surprising strength. The door locks swiftly with a click before he can charge back in. Red-faced and cursing, he turns and collides into his mother.

"You get a gold star for effort," Mrs. Kemp intones dryly.

* * *

**I've written full conversations between Beezus and Ramona, but not Willa Jean and Howie. I imagine she grew up to be just as much of a handful as she was when younger XD**

**next chapter is the last one! if you've been leaving me reviews all this time, or even sporadically, thank you! I'd love to hear from some new readers, too!**


	20. Toothpaste

**IT'S HERE. THE END.**

**guys, it's been seriously amazing writing this for you, and even better hearing what you thought. I honestly did not expect to be this upset to end this collection, but all good things must come to an end, right? :(**

**I've deliberately saved this theme for last, and I hope it serves as a satisfying conclusion for you all. enjoy!**

* * *

**THEME: **#8 ~ Toothpaste

* * *

"Like this," he's saying, reaching around her for a ruler.

She nods distractedly, trying to focus on the graph paper and his painstaking lines. His arm brushes against hers, skin to skin, and a butterfly flutters in her stomach.

She isn't sure when this started: overthinking words, stealing glances during class, agonizing over appearances. She fights the urge to sit on her fidgeting hands, starting when he asks her something. She nods again and he seems satisfied, continuing on about angles and measurements.

His hair is tumbled over his eyes in soft curls and she bites back a sigh.

Howie Kemp was still, and would always be, a silly, over-analytical boy. He would always be better at some things. He would always be the boy-next-door. A bore.

But here, in the quiet of his room, he was something different. Something foreign and beautiful. He turns to her as she thinks this, lips moving, but pauses when their gazes meet.

They'll never remember how it began, nor who started it. It doesn't matter, either way. The outcome is the same.

All she can think of is that it's unsurprising that his kiss tastes like toothpaste.

He breaks contact first, leaning back as her eyes slip open. His flushed face sharpens into focus so that she can see the color seeping under his collar.

"W-what," he begins, voice strained. "Sorry, I…"

They stare at each other for a moment, her heart hammering at her ribs (_what, what, why-_), and then he's pressing his mouth to hers again, swallowing any budding excuses. They pull back slowly, resting their foreheads against each other.

"…I guess this makes us 'kissing cousins,'" she murmurs.

He shrugs, holding her gaze. "We were friends first."

"…How about girlfriend?" she whispers.

His smile is shy but sure. "Even better."

* * *

**thanks so much for sticking with me! review for old times' sake? :D**


End file.
